


In The Dock

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Historical Fantasy, Salem Witch Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sam and Dean get stuck in the past, in which the hunters become the hunted





	In The Dock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Supernatural, any, Salem Witch Trials" and featuring Dean & Sam, with a mention of Castiel

"Did you, Goodman Dean Winchester, along with your brother, Goodman Samuel Winchester, truly disturb the bones of Goodwife Hannah Jones wherewith to use in one of your vile rites, at the command of Satan himself?" John Hathorne, the presiding judge at this joke which passed as a court trial, demanded.

Handcuffs were never meant to be a comfortable fashion statement, and the 1690s New England model seemed made to be extra irritating. Which, combined with the annoying questions, made Dean's bad mood even worse. "How many times to I have to tell you, you Pilgrim-hatted moron, we salted and burned those bones to stop a vengeful spirit that's been runnin' around Salem," Dean snapped back. "We're trying to help you people, dammit."

Sam, standing next to Dean in the prisoner's dock, darted his brother a glare of warning and mouthed, 'Dean, calm down' at him.

"Yeah, well, Cas got us into this, let him get us out," Dean hissed back.

The judge turned to the jury and the spectators who thronged the town hall: witch trials seemed to be the spectator sport of the era, but then again football and baseball, let alone ESPN, hadn't been invented yet. "You have heard him curse the court with your own ears, goodmen and goodwives of Salem Town. What say you as to their fates?"

The crowd started to yell: "Guilty!" -- "To the gibbet!" -- "To the hangmen's tree with the witches!"

"Home team wins," Dean grumbled. "Thought they burned witches here?"

"That was the Inquisition," Sam said.

"Well, either way, Cas better get the heavenly cavalry in to save our asses."


End file.
